The big 4 - Rise of the Tangled Brave Dragons
by brightT3ars
Summary: The big 4! My version: Pitch and Gothel team up, Jack finds out! He has to get help, but not from the guardians. Hint :They already know each other
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! brightT3ars here again!~ I felt like writing dis, cause I was bored…**

**Summary: The big 4! My version: Pitch and Gothel team up, Jack finds out! He has to get help, but not from the guardians**. **Hint :They already know each other.**

**Warning: Swearing, fighting, and the guardians get hurt! Oh, and maybe some **

**Shounen –ai and Shoujo- ai meaning a little bit of Yaoi (BoyxBoy) and little bit of Yuri (GirlXGirl)**

**And I`m not telling u the pairings till next chapter if anyone wants more. I`ll probably continue even**_** if**_** no one reads dis….**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 1: What?!**

"Want to be more evil and beautiful?" A Shadow asked Mother Gothel,

This caught Gothel`s attention, "Who are you?" she asked,

"Oh, it is I Pitch. Pitch Black." Pitch said coming from the shadows,

They were out in front of the tower Gothel and Rapunzel lived in.

"Oh, Pitch it`s just you." Gothel said surprised,

Pitch and Gothel were Friends since their teen/shining days.

"It`s been a while, Gothel." Pitch smirked,

"What did you want again?" Gothel asked,

"Let me say it again," Pitch said "Do you want to be beautiful and evil?"

"But, Pitch I`m already evil and bea-" Gothel was cut off,

"Want to last beautiful and young forever?" Pitch said,

"Let me guess you have a plan, on something?" Gothel smirked,

"Yes, if you team with me, you get to stay beautiful and young without that brat and I get to be believed in." Pitch smirked, "Deal?" Pitch said taking out his hand,

"Deal." Gothel smirked, taking his hand.

-At the North Pole

Some lights were fading out, "Bad news!" North said looking at the globe.

"What`s the problem, North?" Tooth said fluttering to his side,

"Big problem! Look at Globe! "North said pointing at the globe,

"What?" Bunny said looking at the globe, "Is Pitch back?!"

"He can`t be back!" Tooth said looking worried,

"Sandy?" Jake asked looking at Sandy, "Are you okay?"

Every-one turned to look at the Sandman, He wasn't looking good.

"Sandy?" Jack asked Sandy again,

Sandy gave a painful smile nodding his head,

"Mate, you're not okay!" Bunny said walking/hopping over to the Sandman,

"I take him to Infirmary!" North quickly said carrying the Sandman to the infirmary,

Everyone was worried, thinking about the time when Sandy was shot by Pitch.

-Minutes later

North was out of the infirmary, "Is he okay North?" Tooth said worried,

North didn't answer, he looked shock,

"Is he okay?" Bunny asked North,

North still didn`t answer,

Tooth started crying,

"I know what happened." Jake said,

Everyone but North looked at Jack,

"What happened?" Bunny asked Jack,

"He`s infected by nightmare sand." Jack said looking at the ground,

Everyone was shocked even North. How could he have known when he didn`t see Sandy yet?!

"Is this true, North?" Tooth asked,

"Yes, it true. Jack how did you know that?" North said to Tooth then to Jack,

Everyone looked at Jack again, waiting for a response.

"Sandy`s sand told me. " Jack said holding up his hands,

His hands were cupped, he was holding up some of Sandy`s dream sand.

"You can understand Sandy`s sand? When?!" Tooth asked Jack,

Jack looked up at Tooth," I always knew." Jack replied, the sand in Jack`s hand flew away into the room Sandy was sleeping in. Jack followed it. The other guardians followed Jack into the room.

When they arrived in Sandy`s room, they all gasped. Sandy was sweating (if that was possible.) he was in pain and his sand was slowly turning into nightmare sand.

"Sandy!" Tooth said covering her mouth in shock. She started to sob on Bunny`s shoulder,

Bunny hugged her. Jack walked over to Sandy`s sleeping/painful body. "Sandy?" Jack whispered,

Sandy woke up, giving a painful smile. North rushed to Sandy`s side, "Sandy, are you okay?"

Sandy gave a thumps up. Then did a silent coughing fit.

They all heard a whistle and Jack flinched. "Pitch!" Jack yelled, running out of the room.

Tooth stopped crying and ran after Jack, "Jack!" she yelled. Sandy felt more pain and fainted.

"Sandy!" North cried, "Oi, i`m going after snowflake and Tooth, are you coming?" Bunny asked North,

"Da, I`m coming!" North replied, and the two guardians ran out of the room. They went to the globe room where they met Pitch and Gothel.

"Pitch, what did you and Gothel do to Sandy?!" Tooth shouted,

"Tooth you remembered me?" Gothel smirked,

"How could I`ve not! " Tooth screamed,

Jack was shocked he never saw Tooth this angry before. Just then Pitch sent a blast of nightmare sand at Tooth. Which threw Tooth against the wall and now she was unconscious. "Tooth!" Jack cried, Bunny threw one of his boomerangs at Pitch, and the other at Gothel. Pitch used his nightmare sand to send both back at Bunny. Bunny also fell unconscious. "Bunny!" Jack cried, North took both his swords out and attacked Pitch and Gothel. Pitch used his dream sand and threw North at a wall then caged him in a nightmare sand cage. North was half unconscious, then Pitch sent some nightmare sand at North, which made North go to sleep with nightmares. "North!" Jack cried.

"Jack!" Pitch smirked,

"What do you want Pitch?!" Jack yelled at Pitch, blasting ice at Pitch and Gothel,

Pitch sent some nightmare sand at Jack`s ice. Making the ice into a black ice sculpture.

Pitch and Gothel disappeared into the shadows. Jack hurried to each one of his friend`s sides. Couple minutes later Jack called the yetis and elves(Mostly the yetis) to help Jack take all of the guardians to the infirmary were Sandy was.(Of course there was more than one bed in there.)

-Night

The man in moon (Manny) called Jack that night.

_Tell your friends to help you. _Manny said,

"The guardians?" Jack asked,

_No not the guardians. I talking about Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida. _Manny replied,

"What?! How old are they now? Last time I saw them they were 4!" Jack said smiling,

_I thought you`d miss them, they are strong now. Go and get them. They will help you in battle. _Manny said,

"I don`t think they remember me, anymore." Jack said frowning,

_No your wrong, Jack they still remember you. _Manny said,

"Where are they now?" Jack asked,

_Rapunzel is in a tower in Corona, Hiccup is in Berk, and Merida is in Scotland._ Manny replied,

"Got it! Come on Wind!" Jack was about to go, but Manny stopped him,

_Jack , be careful Gothel and Pitch are planning something evil._ Manny warned,

This caught Jack`s attention, "Who`s Gothel?" Jack asked,

_A witch that stole Rapunzel, from her kingdom, Now she thinks Gothel`s her mother. _Manny replied,

Jack was angered by this _Why would anyone steal Rapunzel? _

"Come on Wind let's go!" Jack and the wind were off!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sorry if it make no cents, anyway….yeah so…umm…that's it of chapter!**

** C ya for now!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally made it! Ch 2! Here ya guys go! This is for Serinity750, a wonderful friend of mine!~ *Winks***

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Jack was on his way to find Rapunzel`s tower. It took a while but he found it. I took a day to find it so it was now morning. Jack found Rapunzel painting something on the wall. He went inside the tower to see what Rapunzel was painting. It looked like she was painting a little sun. Jack looked at Rapunzel, she looked older! She had long beautiful long hair, green eyes, she was wearing a purple dress, and she was about 18 years old. –(You know how she looks…)

"Hello?" Jack greeted as he walked closer to Rapunzel,

"Who`s there?" Rapunzel asked she turned around, "Jack, Jack is that you?"

"Yeah?" Jack nervously smiled,

Rapunzel cried, "Jack it`s been so long!" she ran to hug Jack.

"You remember me?" Jack asked as he hugged back,

"Of course!" Rapunzel let go, "Why wouldn`t I?" she asked as she rubbed her eye,

"Uhh.." Jack was about to say,

"How`s Merida and Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked, "Are they doing okay?"

Rapunzel kept asking questions like Tooth, Jack laughed.

"Jack, what`s so funny?" Rapunzel asked,

"Nah, it`s nothing! You just remind me of Tooth!" Jack laughed,

"Oh, really? Is she or he a friend of yours?" Rapunzel blushed,

"Yep, she is!" Jack smiled,

"Jack, why are you here?" Rapunzel asked,

Jack stopped smiling, "We got to defeat the bogeyman and Gothel."

Rapunzel gasped, she never got out of the tower before. When she was very young the only thing she remembered was Jack, Hiccup, and Merida were her friends and she`d have to remember that. But now she has to hurt her mother? Why?

"Jack, Gothel`s my mother." Rapunzel frowned,

"Rapunzel, she`s an evil person! She stole you from your real parents!" Jack tried to reason,

"No, Jack your wrong!" Rapunzel disagreed,

"Rapunzel, you have to believe me! You're a princess!" Jack tried to reason again,

"What?" Rapunzel asked,

"You're a princess!" Jack repeated,

"A princess?" Rapunzel asked,

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

** Srry its short but I got lazy, so….meh :P Till next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Srry, 4 not writing so long! Stuff happened! And now I`m just going to make dis funny and stuff…yeah…anyway here`s ya goes!**

"So I'm a princess?" Rapunzel said looking at her closest,

"Yam." Jack said thinking about ham,

Rapunzel went closer to her closest and opened it, "Okay?" Rapunzel said.

Jack`s eyes went wide, Rapunzel had a dude in her closest and a frying pan?!

"Let`s go get Hiccup and Merida!" Rapunzel yelled, putting a bag over her head.

"Yeah, let`s go." Jack said still shocked that a guy was in Rapunzel closest.

The man had his mouth, and limps tied together (Mouth covered). Brown hair, brown eyes, and a beard (You must know how the man looks :3).

"We`re going to get them right?" Rapunzel asked Jack,

"Huh uh, yeah." Jack said snapping out of his shock,

"Okay, come on Flynn let`s go!" Rapunzel smiled,

Rapunzel took the rope and tape off of Flynn.

"How are you talking to?" Flynn asked Rapunzel,

Jack frowned, "Huh?" Rapunzel asked Flynn,

"Don`t worry and just Rap Rapunzel." Jack said blowing a snowflake towards Flynn,

Jack turned to look at Flynn, Rapunzel backed away from Jack and Flynn.

"Jack Frost is real!" Flynn fangirled and fainted.

"Weird." Jack whispered and turned around to look at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel was rapping. "Hey Pascal look at me!" Rapunzel was dancing and looking at a chameleon.

Okay, now Jack was really confuse. "Let`s go!" Jack said going towards the exit.

"Okay, let`s bring Pascal and Flynn!" Rapunzel squealed,

"What are like a little kid again?" Jack chuckled,

"Uhh..come on Jack let`s take Max!" Rapunzel laughed and fell out the window grabbing onto the unconscious Flynn and the green chameleon. "Yolo! " Rapunzel laughed,

"Rapunzel!" Jack yelled, he looked down the tall tower.

Rapunzel landed on a horse? "Come on Jack!" Rapunzel smirked,

"Is that, Max?" Jack asked,

"Yep!" Rapunzel smirked, "Who we getting first?"

` "Hiccup?" Jack asked,

"To Denmark!" Rapunzel yelled,

"Okay?" Jack said, "Wind make the horse fly it`ll be easier." Jack whispered to Wind.

Max flew in the air, "Thanks Jack!" Rapunzel smirked and they all flew off.

When they finally Isle of Berk (Where Hiccup was) Rapunzel hugged him.

"Jack? Rapunzel?" Hiccup asked.

**Weird chapter I know but…derp :3 :P**


End file.
